Zodiac and Sex
by NonaCii
Summary: Kagami menyadari zodiak dan 'itu' ternyata berhubungan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.. saya selaku penggemar hanya meminjam chara chara kece beliau.

Rating : M.. If u know what I mean

Summary : jadi apa hubungan zodiac dengan s*x? Tanya kan pada rumput yang begoyang..

A/N : Huaaaa, ga tau mau bilang apa.. tiba-tiba langsung bikin yang rate M gini … hahaha..itu karna saya pervert! Buahahaah!

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel yg ga sengaja saya baca =="… awalnya mau bikin perchapter beda2 pairing sesuai degn zodiac mereka tp karena waktu ga m'mungkinkan.. jadi sya bikin special my lovely pairing KagaKuro aja.. kalo ada kesempatan saya bikin chara lain :D

WARNING

MENGANDUNG UNSUR LEMON EKSPLISIT, GA SUKA YAOI BISA MUNTAH JADI YANG GA SUKA YAOI HARAP KEMBALI..SEBELUM ANDA MEMEJAMKAN MATA…. YANG SUKA YAOI JANGAN TEKAN KEMBALI TETAP DUDUK MANIS DAN BACA! OKE! :D

HAPPY READING!

ZODIAC AND S*X

Maji Burger, sebuah restaurant capat saji yang terkenal dikalangan masyarakat pada umumnya dan kalangan remaja pada khususnya. Berletak disebuah persimpangan jalan menjadikannya sebuah restaurant yang strategis. Bukan hanya itu, maji burger juga menyediakan burger-burger aneka rasa, mulai dari rasa cetar hingga rasa membahana yang mampu membuat pelangganya berkata "dahsyat, Badai!". Hal inilah yang membuatnya terkenal hingga kedasar lautan, terbukti dengan banyaknya pelanggan yang betandang kesana, ada yang berasal dari suku Aborigin dari Australia hingga suku Asmat dari Papua. Sayangnya, ini hanya penggambaran tolol author tentang Maji Burger. Selebihnya pembaca pikir sendiri.

Oke.. kembali ke cerita inti..

Adalah Kagami Taiga, seorang remaja SMA yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun namun body nya mengatakan dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari umurnya. Tinggi, Sixpack dan sexy. Membuat siapapun wanita yang berotak normal dan waras serta sedikit mesum tergiur dengan kesempurnaan bodynya. Sungguh menentramkan mata. Remaja pemilik rambut gradasi merah hitam kini tengah duduk berdua dengan seseorang di Maji Burger, seseorang dengan rambut hijau terkesan lumutan dengan sebuah kacamata membingkai wajah tsunderenya. Bisa ditebak kalau dia adalah Midorima Shintarou seorang shooter mematikan dari Shutoku. Kenapa bisa dengan Midorima? Kenapa tidak dengan Kuroko? Jawabannya mudah,karena Midorima tidak menemukan satupun bangku kosong hingga yang tersisa adalah tempat ia dan Kagami duduki sekarang, sedangkan kuroko tidak bisa ikut karena megikuti remidi tes sejarah yang entah kenapa Kagami tak satupun tesnya yang remidi. Hebat, kagami mulai pintar rupanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Midorima?"

"Tentu saja makan, Nanodayo!"

"Cih, Maksudku cari tempat lain sana!"

"Semua meja sudah penuh, dan hanya mejamu yang kosong.. lagipula, kau sudah terlalu lama duduk disini..seharusnya kau yang pergi, nanodayo",

"Hah!? Enak saja! Kau saja yang pergi!"

"Menurut Oha-asa, peruntungan Cancer berada diperingkat teratas hari ini"

"Gaaah! Apa peduli ku!"

"Dan Leo berada di peringkat tiga"

Kagami hanya menepuk jidatnya tanda menyerah kepada Midorima yang selalu menyertakan Oha-Asa disetiap perbincangan dan Kagami pun lebih memilih melahap burger yang ia pesan dengan porsi 'wow'. Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pertanyaan di otak Kagami yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk ditanyakan tapi juga lumayan penting bila dapat jawaban, hingga ia pun menanyakan pertanyaannya kepada pemuda kehijauan..err maksudnya pemuda berambut hijaun didepannya.

"Nah, Midorima kau itu seme kan?", Tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa kau Tanya itu, nanodayo!", jawabnya dengan sedikit kaget atas pertanyaan kagami.

"Kalau begitu.. apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' ?"

…..

Hening. Midorima terdiam sesaat , mencerna setiap kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kagami hingga ia tau maksud dari kata 'itu' tersebut. Apa pembaca tau kata 'itu'? biasanya merujuk kemana. hayoo? Ya tentu saja ke situ kan.

"Jika kata 'itu' yang kau tanyakan merujuk kearah yang membangkitkan nafsu seorang seme.. aku pernah melakukannya, nanodayo", ucapnya sembari membetulkan kacamata.

"Heeee! Kau pernah!", ucap Kagami keget. Ia mengakui Midorima itu pintar terbukti ia paham dengan kata 'itu' yang dimaksud Kagami walaupun sebenarnya kata 'itu' masih bersifat universal. Dengan kata lain, Midorima sedikit pervert.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi mereka juga pernah!"

"Ma..maksudmu mereka..?"

"Ya.. Aomine dan Kise, juga Akashi dan teman satu tim mu itu.. ah satu lagi Murasakibara dengan kakakmu"

Kagami hanya terdiam cengok mendengarnya, setengah tidak percaya mereka semua pernah melakukan 'Itu'.. oke selanjutnya kata 'itu' kita ganti dengan yang lebih frontal yaitu S to the E to the X. SEX. Yang tidak kenal sex harap cari di pencarian, jika gambar yang keluar adalah sesuatu yang bikin mata kicer jangan salahkan author.

"Jangan bilang kau tak pernah melakukannya dengan Kuroko?!", Tanya Midorima .

"Heh! Aku tak perlu melakukan itu!",

Midorima menghela nafas, bisa-bisanya dia bilang begitu padahal dia seorang seme. Ataukah Kagami seorang seme karbitan yang hanya numpang tenar lewat acara pairing-pairingan? Oh.. ayolah Kagami adalah seme yang sangat mencintai ukenya . Kuroko.

"haaaah.. kau tau .. Seme yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh ukenya adalah seme yang kurang beruntung..nanodayo!"

"Hah! Apa kau bila-?!"

"Kau pikirkan sendiri, Bakagami..dan ambil ini", ucap seraya melempar sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti majalah.

"Apa ini?!"

"Itu edisi special Oha-asa.. kau baca sendir.i dan satu lagi..aku memberimu itu bukan karena aku peduli, nanodayo!", Setelah memberi sebuah benda yang mirip majalah itu, Midorima pun pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang masih duduk termenung menatap buku yang ia beri.

"A..Apaan ini?..",Ucap Kagami menatap kearah buktu itu.

oOo

Mendung kini berganti hujan, Kagami yang telah berada didalam apartemennya kini merasa setengah beruntung, karena ia telah sampai tujuan sebelum hujan lebat membasahi tubuhnya. Kagami duduk disebuah sofa merah diruang tamu apartemennya seraya mengeringkan rambut merah hitamnya yang sedikit basah akibat hujan tadi. Kagami menatap buku yang ia dapat dari Midorima, masih kurang berminat untuk membacanya.

"Apa aku akan melakukannya ya?", Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Jika ditanya apakah Kagami pernah melakukan sex dengan Kuroko..jawabannya belum pernah. Bohong jika Kagami tidak ingin menyetubuhi kekasihnya, bukannya kagami tidak mau, hanya saja ia belum siap melakukannya. Dengan bercumbu bagi Kagami sudah cukup, asal setiap ciuman Kuroko hanya untuknya. Jika pun ia mau.. apa Kuroko juga mau melakukannya dengan Kagami?. Kagami mencintai Kuroko sepenuhnya, maka dari itu ia tak ingin memaksakan dirinya untuk meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari Kuroko. Kesetiannya sudah cukup. Walaupun untuk melampiaskan itu, ia lakukan dengan masturbasi. Bisa kagami ingat setiap lekuk tubuh kecil Kuroko, wajahnya yang memerah ketika mereka bercumbu mesra, desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya ketika Kagami menjilati lehernya dan hanya itu yang Kagami lakukan ketika mereka berdua. Membayangkan itu semua membuat sesuatu dibalik celana jeans Kagami mengeras, minta di sentuh.

"Cih, seperti sepertinya aku harus melakukannya lag-",

DING DONG DING DONG

Medengar suara bel yang dibunyikan seseorang diluar sana, Kagami pun beranjak dari sofanya.

"Ah..Yaa.. Tunggu sebentar!",

KRIIIIEEEET

Kagami terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, entah keburuntungan atau apa. Ia dapat melihat sosok yang ia inginkan kini berdiri tepat dihadapan.

"KU..KUROKO!"

**TBC**

Gomen, kalo penulisannya banyak salah.. T_T

Ada yang mau saya lanjutkan? :3

Kalo ada.. please Riview yaaaa! Sekalian kritik dan sarannya..mohon bantuannya !

Sampai jumpa chapter depan :D.. Saya usahakan bikin yang hot than rawit chili ..buakakakakaak *dilemparsendal*

_**Peluk sayang Pesut Moe**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang… saya Cuma pinjem Kagami Kuroko aja.

Summary : Kagami tak menyangka.. Zodiac berhubungan dengan 'itu'

Rating : M…for lemon asem..

A/N : Gomen! Baru update … rencananya langsung update 2 hari or 3 hari.. tp apa daya urusan dunia nyata menghantui T_T ..

Terima kasih banyak saran + riviewnya minna-san ...ga tau harus bilang apa..TT_TT .. review minna-san benar2 membuat saya semangat update #jeplaak# …ga lupa juga yang nge-fav ama nge-follow plus silent reader yg disana makasih banyak dah mau mampir buat baca XD… #tebar kembang 7 rupa#..

Happy Reading!

**Warning**

**Typo bermunculan, EYD ga tepat, dan lain sebagainya**

"**Bahaya untuk kesehatan pikiran..yang ga tahan tekan back yang tahan silahkan lanjutkan"**

**Zodiac and Sex**

"KU..KUROKO!"

"Doumo.. Kagami-kun"

Remaja berambut merah itu kini dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kekasihnya yang tak di undang pulang tak berkutang(?) – Maaf.. lupakan ini-. Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kagami membelalakan matanya, melainkan keadaan pemuda bersurai biru dihadapannya. Dengan seragam yang basah membuat seragam yang ia kenakan seolah-olah tembus pandang, membentuk setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Samar-samar terlihat jelas oleh Kagami dua buah tonjolan merah muda meyembul dibalik seragam putih yang basah itu, membuat ace Seirin itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tergiur. Benar-benar pemandangan yang erotis, sampai-sampai Kagami lupa kalau kekasihnya sedang basah kuyup.

"Kagami-kun," Ucapnya membuyarkan lamunan Kagami.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai basah begitu?!,"Pria bermanik merah itu segera menariknya kedalam apartemen, langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Ck, Mandi dulu sana!," Perintah Kagami.

"Ha'i," Kuroko yang memang sedang merasa kedinginan, menuruti saja apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya.

Satu persatu Kuroko melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah akibat guyuran air hujan, ia memutar knop shower menyetingnya ke air hangat hingga ia dapat merasakan hangatnya air dari shower membuat tubuhnya terasa nyaman.

"Kuroko, bajunya ku taruh disini!"

Teriak Kagami dari luar kamar mandi. Sebenarnya , Kagami tak begitu yakin dengan baju yang ia pinjamkan ke Kuroko, mengingat baju itu baju miliknya pastinya tidak akan pas dengan postur tubuh Kuroko yang lebih kecil darinya. Tapi, Kagami tak peduli soal itu daripada membiarkan kekasihnya telanjang dan kedinginan. Bisa-bisa dialah yang kalap.

Pria bermanik merah itu kini menuju sofa di ruang tamu, sembari memijat-mijat pelan kepalanya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa pusing, mungkin gara-gara pikiran mesumnya ditambah tontonan gratis yang 'aduhai' dari sang kekasih.

Suara air dari shower yang jatuh ke ubin putih menimbulkan suara gemericik halus, namun tak mampu mengalahkan suara hujan yang turun semakin deras diluar sana. Kagami tak menyangka kekasihnya betah berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Sembari menunggu si surai biru selesai mandi, Kagami mengambil buku pemberian Midorima yang belum sempat ia baca. Sebenarnya kagami tak begitu tertarik dengan ramalan apalagi Oha-asa. Tapi, mengingat buku itu pemberian dari midorima yang terkenal akan ke-tsundere-annya dan sangat jarang berbuat baik kepada Kagami, membuat ia ingin membacanya mungkin saja ada sesuatu di balik pemberian Midorima.

Manik merahnya membulat ketika melihat sebuah judul bercetak tebal dengan judul 'Sextrology : Temukan Gairahmu Melalui Zodiak'. Sontak ini menarik perhatian kagami, dengan rasa penasaran ia pun mulai membaca dan tentu saja matanya mengarah pada kategori zodiak kekasihnya, Aquarius.

**Aquarius (21 Jan-19 Feb )**

**Uke : Uke Aquarius tidak takut mengambil peran seme, baik di luar maupun dalam kamar tidur. Ia memang butuh sesi foreplay yang panjang. Tapi, begitu terbakar, anda akan dikejutkan oleh stamina dan keahliannya dalam berimprovisasi.**

**Zona Erotis : Belaian lembut pada betis dan tumit bisa memberikan sensasi elektrik di sekujur tubuh Aquarius. . Anda bisa melakukannya dengan pijatan pijatan kecil di area betis hingga pangkal paha. Selanjutnya, anda bisa mengharapkan gelombang kejut hebat yang akan membuat sesi bercinta anda belanjut hingga beberapa ronde**

Alih-alih menenangkan pikiran kotornya, membaca ini justru meningkatkan hormon sexsualitasnya meningkat. Sekarang Kagami mengerti mengapa Midorima memberikannya buku ini, Kagami yakin jika Midorima mengikuti panduan buku itu saat berhubungan dengan ukenya. Sangat gampang ditebak. Pikiran Kagami mulai dipenuhi bayang-bayang Kuroko yang melakukan hubungan layaknya suami-suami di ranjang membuat Jenderal di dalam celana Kagami menegang kembali, hingga suara Kuroko membuyarkan pikiran mesum Kagami dan tanpa ia sadari Kuroko telah berada di belakangnya.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau baca?"

"GYAAAAA!," Sontak membuat Kagami kaget hingga melempar buku Oha-asa edisi special itu jauh-jauh. Na'asnya mengenai seekor kecoa yang bersantai di pojok ruangan, alhasil kecoa pun tewas.

"Ku..Kuroko! Ap-"

Ucapan Kagami terhenti ketika melihat penampilan Kuroko sekarang. Kagami tak menyangka jika baju yang ia suruh Kuroko untuk memakainya kini terlihat begitu manis dan menggairahkan. Bagaimana tidak,Kuroko hanya memakai baju Kagami tanpa memakai celana, baju kagami yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya menutupi hingga bagian paha, membuat si surai biru itu berpikir tak ada gunanya memakai celana panjang Kagami toh jika di pakaipun tak akan pas. Si surai merah itu mati-matian menahan nafsunya yang kini berada di level middle.

"Ng? Kurasa begini saja sudah cukup.. lagipula.. celana panjang Kagami-kun tidak akan pas untukku", Ucapnya dengan tampang innocent dan datar. Tanpa tahu apa yang Kagami rasakan sekarang.

"Aaaargh, terserah.. sekarang duduklah," Kagami memerintah Kuroko untuk duduk disampingnya, Kurokopun menuruti dengan senang hati duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa basah kuyup begitu?"

"Aku kehujanan Kagami-kun, sehabis remidi aku menemani Furihata-kun membeli buku.. saat kami ingin pulang tiba-tiba hujan turun.. Furihata-kun beruntung bertemu Akashi-kun yang kebetulan lewat membawa payung dan pulang bersama. Dan aku-"

"Dan kau menerobos hujan.. menuju apartemenku," Ujar Kagami memotong ucapan Kuroko.

"Ha'i"

Mendengar itu, Kagami menepuk jidatnya ,"Baka! Seharusnya kau menelponku! Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu, teme!"

"….."

"Sumimasen, aku lupa Kagami-kun"

Pernyataan Kuroko sukses menge'jleeb' hati Kagami, bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan kekasih yang merangkap sebagai cahayanya sendiri? Jadi, apa gunanya Kagami? Dikemanakan Kagami? Dipajangkah? Hanya Kuroko dan author yang tahu. Oke.. lupakan kegunaan Kagami.. kita kembali kecerita.

Mata Kagami melirik jahil kearah Kuroko yang kini duduk disampingnya, membuat pemuda dengan tinggi 190 cm itu mengutuk libidonya sendiri. Paha putih mulus kini terpampang jelas seolah-olah ada sebuah tulisan 'belailah aku' di paha Kuroko , serta bagian atas pahanya yang membuat Kagami penasaran. Hayoo, apa itu readers? Di atas paha ada…. Lutut..eh?.

Berhubung kagami menganut seme gentle yang akan memperlakukan ukenya selembut mungkin, begitu juga perlakuannya kepada Kuroko. Tidak seperti rivalnya si hitam manis bak ayam kintamani yang langsung meyerobot kesucian si kuning saat baru setengah hari pacaran. Maka dari itu, Kagami tidak mau asal serobot begitu saja tanpa persetujuan si uke. Sungguh, seme yang pantas jadi panutan. Jadi beginilah Kagami sekarang, hanya menahan libidonya yang benar-benar minta di salurkan. Kasihan sekali dirimu..nak.

Disaat ace Seirin itu menahan nafsunya, sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Kali ini Kagami kembali ditantang dengan tingkah Kuroko yang bergeliat manja memeluk lengan besarnya. Berkali-kali Kagami menelan ludah, berkali-kali Kagami menahan gejolak nafsunya, berkali-kali pula kekasihnya itu memberi sinyal hijau. Hingga Kagami tak bisa lagi menahan bendungan yang telah ia buat dengan tanah dan ranting pohon yang ia curi dari koloni berang-berang(?), ia tak tau lagi, pikirannya kini penuh dengan khayalan bejat akan Kuroko. Sang Jenderal yang masih bertahta di dalam celananya saat ini tegang tak sabar ingin perang. Si surai merah itupun segera mengambil tindakan yang cepat, tepat dan akurat.

Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko ,"Kuroko," Bisik Kagami dengan sedikit hembusan nafas di telinga Kuroko membuat pemilik misdirection itu menggeliat geli.

"Kau pasti lelahkan?"

"Eh?," Kuroko menatap Kagami heran.

"Maksudku.. aku akan memijatmu"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-ncong lagi Kagami merubah posisinya, membiarkan kekasihnya tetap duduk disofa sedangkan ia berada di bawah sofa, membuat bagian kaki si surai biru terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Rupanya petuah dari Oha-asa telah merasuk ke pikiran Kagami, sekedar ingin tahu apakah zona erotis Kuroko sama dengan zodiaknya. Pemuda bersurai biru cerah hanya bisa terkejut akan perlakuan si ace Seirin itu.

"Ka..Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Heh?! Tentu saja memijatmu kan!"

Tangan besar Kagami perlahan menyentuh kaki Kuroko, mulai dari tumit hingga jari-jemari kaki kuroko ia sentuh dengan lembut serta ditambah sedikit tekanan, begitu berulang kali. Dan lama kelamaan membuat Kuroko merasa rileks, ia tak menyangka kekasihnya pandai memijat seperti ini.

"Ngh.."

"Doushite, Kuroko?"

"Nyaman sekali, Kagami-kun"

Kagami harus mengakui kebenaran Oha-asa kali ini, terbukti dengan hanya memberi Kuroko pijatan kecil sudah membuat sang bayangan terlena. Dengan reaksi tadilah Kagami mulai melanjutkan pijatan sensualnya, pijatan sang cahaya di mulai dari kaki bagian bawah naik ke paha dan turun lagi ke kaki, begitulah yang ia lakukan hingga berulang kali. Tak ayal pijatannya membuat Kuroko semakin terangsang, terutama saat tangan Kagami yang membelai lembut dan terkadang meremas pahanya.

"Nghh…," Desah Kuroko.

Kagami menyeringai, berkali-kali sudah Kuroko mengeluarkan desah sexynya membuat Kagami lebih berani memanjakan kekasihnya itu. Bosan dengan pijatan, Kagami menggantikannya dengan gigitan dan hisapan di paha mulus Kuroko yang ia incar sedari tadi. Ia pun menciumi paha si surai biru itu menyesapkan harum sabun yang menyeruak dari kulit Kuroko. Lidah Kagami dengan lihai menjilati paha putih Kuroko kemudian menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Sekarang dapat ia jelas lihat benda diantara selangkangan Kuroko mulai bangkit di balik kaos yang kelewat besar itu.

"Ha..anghh ..Ka..Kagami-kun"

"Hm?," Masih menciumi paha Kuroko.

"Ngh.. Ya..Yamette..h"

"Hn? Berhenti..bukankah kau meyukainya?," Dengan hisapan kuat.

"Aahk, Ku..kumohon. Kagami-kun"

"Tidak.. Setelah Ak-"

**-Greeep-**

Siapa sangka Kuroko tiba-tiba memeluk Kagami dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si surai merah, membuatnya terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya di paha Kuroko.

"Ku..Kuroko"

"Lakukan Kagami-kun"

"Ha?"

Mendadak otak Kagami ngadat, masih mengolah kata demi kata dari Kuroko. 'Lakukan' bukankah kata tersebut masih besifat universal? Tapi, dengan melihat situasi, kondisi serta posisi bukan tidak mungkin kuroko minta 'itu' kan? Kagami masih bergeriliya dengan otaknya mencoba mengartikan kata 'lakukan' yang padahal pembaca pun tahu apa maksudnya.

"Jika itu yang Kagami-kun mau..aku akan melakukannya," Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah merona malu.

**-Gleeek-**

Kagami yang baru saja mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, sontak ia menjauhkan pelukkan kuroko darinya, membawanya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Kuroko. Kagami dapat melihat secara live ekspresi Kuroko yang lain dari biasanya, wajah yang memerah, mata yang sayu dan memelas, kagami benar-benar bersyukur kali ini. Namun masih ada keraguan dihati Kagami, Kagami yang pada dasarnya baru pertama kali melakukan ini kepada Kuroko membuatnya ragu.

"Ku..Kuroko.. A..aku-"

"Aku percaya kagami-kun," Potong Kuroko.

Kagami tertegun mendengar apa yang Kuroko katakan, baik dipertandingan ataupun disaat seperti ini, kekasihnya tetap percaya kepadanya. Sungguh uke yang baik, Kagami beruntung mendapatkan lelaki seperti Kuroko.

"Ta..Tapi.."

"Sudah ku bilang.. Aku percaya Kagami-kun," Tegas Kuroko. Dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, ia membingkai wajah pemilik super jump itu-mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada wajah Kagami membiarkan jarak menipis akan ulahnya dan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir sang cahaya, bentuk rasa percayanya.

"Lakukan, Kagami-kun"

Semua kata yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko menjadi sebuah dongkrak besar untuk Kagami, dengan percaya diri ia mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya ala bridal style layaknya pengantin baru yang hendak menikmati malam pertama, Kuroko pun merespon dengan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kagami membiarkan tubuh kecilnya di bawa ke tempat ritual..maksudnya kamar Kagami.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kagami merebahkan kekasihnya dengan lembut kemudian melepaskan bajunya sendiri dan melemparkannya jauh - mengubah posisinya di atas Kuroko dan dengan kedua lengannya yang besar itu mengurung kekasih bermata biru langit dibawahnya.

"Kau yakin Kuroko?," Ucap Kagami meminta persetujuan sembari tangan kanannya membelai wajah Kuroko. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk malu sebagi tanda atas keyakinannya. Kagami yang merasa mendapat persetujuan dari Kuroko akhirnya memberanikan diri menyentuh kekasihnya.

Mengingat pasangannya membutuhkan sesi foreplay, Kagami pun memulainya dengan ciuman. Perlahan ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas dimana mereka saling melumat dan mengecap bibir pasangan masing-masing. Kuroko tak pernah bosan dengan sesi ini, dia sangat menyukai bahkan berkali-kali sekalipun. Sensasi ketika bibirnya dihisap kuat-kuat oleh kagami ataupun lidah kagami yang menggelitik rongga mulutnya membuat Kuroko ketagihan. Kagami selalu hebat dalam bercumbu pikirnya.

"Ngh..hhh..Ka..Kagami-kun," Kuroko melenguh pelan saat Kagami menguasai permainan lidah mereka.

Karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen yang mutlak harus dipenuhi oleh paru-paru mereka, Kuroko mendorong pelan tubuh Kagami menghetikan ciuman panas itu. Pemuda berambut dwi warna melepaskan tautan bibirnya ke bibir kuroko. Manik merahnya menatap wajah Kuroko yang memerah hebat dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka hingga bisa dilihat jejak-jejak saliva mengalir indah di ujung bibir banyangannya. Manisnya.

Kagami tidak tinggal diam, selagi kekasihnya sibuk menghirup udara, ia pun dengan sigap menyerang perpotongan leher kuroko yang putih—mencium kemudian menhisap kuat-kuat kulit sensitive itu, hingga memberi efek kemerahan. Tanda kepemilikan dari Kagami. Lenguhan dari sang bayangan terlontar dengan gampangnya dari mulutnya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Kagami.

Kagami menyeringai betapa beruntungnya ia hari ini, bermula dari ia yang tidak mengikuti remidi tes hingga ia yang sebentar lagi akan menubuhi kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar hari beruntung untuk Leo meskipun di peringkat 3 pikirnya. Sekali lagi, Kagami harus berterima kasih pada Midorima dan Oha-asanya itu. Bosan dengan leher Kuroko yang telah dipenuhi bercak merah, kini kagami memulai aksinya dengan tangan kanannya menyusup masuk kedalam baju kagami yang kuroko pakai, mencari sebuah tonjolan sensitif dengan indra perabanya hingga telapak menemukan dua tonjolan yang mulai mengeras.

"ha..anghhh..ka..kagami-kun," Desah kuroko ketika tangan kagami menyentuh kedua putingnya.

"kau menyukainya Kuroko?"

"Hnnnghh..ah..," Kuroko mendesah lagi akibat perlakuan tangan Kagami yang tiba-tiba memilin dan menekan-nekan putingnya. Kagami yang mendengar desahan erotis Kuroko membuatnya tak sabar hingga membuka semua baju kuroko. Dan jadilah Kuroko telanjang seutuhnya, memperlihatkan territorial yang tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun kecuali untuk Kagami.

**-Gleek-** Kagami menelan ludah lagi, pemandangan menggiurkan terpampang dengan jelas dihadapannya dengan Kuroko yang tanpa busana. Mata birunya yang biasa cerah kini nampak sayu membiaskan warna biru yang berbeda serta mulut yang mengeluarkan desahan menggairahkan. Tentu saja Kagami tergiur.

"Ka..kagami-kun, kau lihat ?"

"A..ah Ti…tidak.. hanya saja kau benar-benar sexy, sayangku," Kuroko yang mendengar tambahan kata 'sayang' sukses meronakan wajahnya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sang kekasihbenar-benar pandai merayu. Kagami yang melihat itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi kuroko, ia pun melanjutkan permainannya dengan melahap puting susu Kuroko—menghisap kuat-kuat dan mengigit-gigit kecil hingga kuroko mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh..Ka..Kagami-kun..ahhh," Desah kuroko akan ulah Kagami yang saat ini menciumi perutnya. Desah-desah penuh birahi dari Kuroko mau tak mau membuatnya semakin liar, pandangan manik merah itu kini tertuju di daerah selangkangan mempertontonkan kejantanan Kuroko yang menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan khas lelakinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu di bagian ini", Ucap Kagami dengan tangan yang memegang kejantanan Kuroko. Kuroko yang menyadari apa yang akan terjadi hanya mempersiapkan mentalnya tatkala tangan besar Kagami mempermainkan miliknya dengan gerakan shake membuat Kuroko menggila akan sentuhan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Ahhh..Ahhhhh..aaah.. kah..Kagamhi-kunh…," Kuroko mendesah dengan nama Kagami.

"Ahh.. …ke..keluar..ahhnn," Tangan Kagami semakin bergerak cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. keluarkan saja," Bisik Kagami dengan menggoda ditelinga Kuroko.

"AAAAAHHHH," Kuroko mencapai klimaksnya ditangan Kagami.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan foreplay yang ia berikan, kini mata kagami beralih lagi ke lubang Kuroko yang masih suci membuat wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu merona, membayangkan bagaimana miliknya berada di dalam sana nanti. Kagami melumuri lubang itu dengan sperma Kuroko yang masih tersisa ditangannya. Merasa perlu melakukan perenggangan pada otot anal Kuroko, ia pun memulai memasukan satu persatu jemarinya hingga ia merasakan titik surgawi kuroko—Kagami mengetahui nya dengan melihat reaksi Kuroko yang menggelinjang dan medesah nikmat ketika ia menyentuh titik itu. Setelah yakin lubang itu telah dilubrikasi, Kagamipun mengeluarkan sang Jenderal besar miliknya yang telah menegang hebat. Sang kekasih yang melihat itu mulai sedikit ragu bagaimana benda sebesar itu masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Ka..Kagami-kun.. punyamu besar"

"Hng.. kau iri?" Tanya Kagami bangga.

"Ti..tidak...," Ucap Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, ada tersirat ketakukan diwajahnya dan Kagami pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kuroko.. kau takut?," Tanya kagami dengan mimik muka yang sedikit khawatir.

Kuroko tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Dirinya sendiri lah yang menginginkan Kagami menyentuhnya, seharusnya ia sudah tau resiko yang ia rasakan nanti. Dan seharusnya inilah yang ia lakukan untuk membalas jasa Kagaminya selama ini. Mungkin, tanpa Kagami ia tak lagi bisa berdiri dilapangan hingga saat ini. Alasan inilah yang membuat Kuroko mengeyahkan keraguannya.

Kuroko mengelangkan kepala, "Lie..Aku tidak takut Kagami-kun.. sentuhlah aku jika kau ingin itu," Ucapnya dengan tangan yang membelai lembut wajah Kagami. Hati kagami luluh seketika, sekarang ia yakin dan memantapkan hatinya hanya untuk sang bayangan, tak ada lagi yang lain, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekasihnya sampai kapanpun hanya untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami melebarkan paha Kuroko dan menaruh bantal dibawah bokong Kuroko agar akses masuk kejantaannya dipermudah, si surai merah itu menyodorkan kejantannya di depan lubang Kuroko, perlahan ia memasukkankannya dan memastikan Kuroko terbiasa dengan ukuran yang besar itu.

"Kh…i..itai," Kuroko meringis menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya yang ia lampiaskan dengan meremas seprei.

"Rileks..Kuroko," Kagami menangkan Kuroko dengan ciuman panasnya.

"Mmmph..ngh..nhh," Kuroko mulai terbuai dengan ciuman panas Kagami berikan mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya membuat peluang bagi Kagami untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"MMPPPPHHH..NGGGHH," Si surai biru muda sedikit berontak tatkala merasakan sesatu yang besar melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuat Kagami melepaskan ciumannya dari Kuroko.

"Daijoubu ga, Kuroko?," Tanyanya cemas.

"Ng..Daijoubu desu," Ucap kuroko dengan wajah yang menahan sakit.

"Kau bisa bergerak.. Kagami-kun," Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu," Kagami mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, merasakan otot anal itu mengapit kejantanannya menimbulkan desiran kenikmatan dibagian itu.

"Aaah..Aaaah..Aaahhhh," Kuroko mendesah tak karuan, mengusap-usap punggung ace seirin itu ketika mulai memompanya. Tak diragukan lagi, rasa sakit yang Kuroko rasakan tadi, kini berubah menjadi desiran kenikmatan.

"kh..Kau sempit..sayang," Racau Kagami.

"Hnggh..aaahh..aahah," Kuroko mengerang, terlebih Kagami mengigit perpotongan leher putih Kuroko. "Pe..pelan-pelan, Kagami-kun."

"Hng..Kau manja, Kuroko," Kagami mempercepat gerakan keluar-masuk kejantanannya . Persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan menimbulkan suara decakan dan desahan penuh birahi, menambah kesan panas diruangan itu mengalahkan hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan.

"Ha..aaaanghh.. .Kagami-kun..aaah,"

Kagami menghentakan pinggulnya, hingga ujung kejatanannya merasa menghatam sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko mengerang hebat. Kagami meyeringai, berulang kali ia menabrakkan kejantanannya ke titik itu, berulang kali jua Kuroko mengerang liar. G spot Kuroko pikirnya.

"Aaaah..aaah.. ..mau keluar..Kagami-kun..hng..aaah,"

"Belum.. Tunggu aku Kuroko," Tangan Kagami memegang kejantanan Kuroko, menutup jalan keluarnya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya bisa pasrah menikmati permainan kekasihnya.

"Kagami-kun..Aaaaaaaaanghhh!"

"Kh..Kuroko!"

**-Croooot..Crooot-**

Lenguhan dan desahan mereka menemani cairan kental yang keluar dari kenjatanannya keduanya, Kagami mengeluarkan spermanya memenuhi lubang Kuroko dan Kuroko menyemburkannya hingga menempel di perut Kagami. Saling terpuaskan. Nafas mereka masih beradu cepat, tak menyangka melakukan ini sangat melelahkan dibandingkan basket. Kagami dengan rasa lelahnya merebahkan diri kesamping kuroko dan mendekapnya mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko," Ucapnya mesra seraya memberi kecupan dikening Kuroko.

"Hng..aku juga Kagami-kun," Dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

**FIN**

A/N : Kurang panas adegannya? Yah, itu karna saya lupa manasinnya di kompor #jeplaaak.. jujur deh kayanya ga pas ma judulnya,,, apa lbh baik ganti aja dgn judul 'Pijat Plus plus Kagami' =="

Bagaimana minna? Ada yg harus saya perbaiki lagi ^^? Hehee, mohon maaf banget yaa.. kalo chapter sblumnya bener2 berantakan n ngegantung banget.. ==" jadi, review + saran sangat berguna bagi newbie sperti saya… :D untuk kemajuan fanfic yang lebih baik #ditendang rame2#


End file.
